Guys Night
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: How will Guys night go When a few unexpected people join in
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a guys night out. So how the hell does a fight break out, a fire and all the girls we know somehow drunk in the while we were gone ?

"A guys night out huh." Ren questioned the motive of his newly met faunus companion Sun.

"Yeah I know you guys got two hot roommates but, don't want to meet others that you don't have to see every day while you're here?" Sun try to convince that this was a good idea.

Ren and Jaune decided to think this over. While living with them it was nice for a while then it was a little of a pain. Nora had a lot of stuffed animals apparently. Pyrrha had an order for everything so she was the most organized. Both fight against each other because Nora too messy and Pyrrha too neat somehow Ren and Jaune get involved. Then once a month they team up against them so Ren and Jaune had to hide for a few days since the fight between them got worst then. So the part where getting away sounded like a great idea actually.

"Let's do it." Jaune agreed to the idea since it'd be nice to relax because of training.

"Fine. I'm pretty sure that Nora won't get into too much trouble." Ren convinced by Jaune confidence him to join.

"Yeah, 8 o'clock tonight! See you guys later. "Sun cheers as her flips out of the window.

"Oh yea this is going to be awesome. I'll ask him if he want to join too. "Sun tells himself going to his place a little off Beacon campus.

A certain blonde heard of these plans and decides that this is going to be fun. Maybe some of the others would like to join in.

"So Ren you think we should bring our weapons or not?" Jaune asked think about if it would be a good idea to bring them. While getting ready for tonight.

"Personally I think I might get away with it since I can hide mine in my sleeves. You might be able actually if you don't hit anyone with it." Ren thinking about how he could hide his weapon for tonight.

"Anyway where are Nora and Pyrrha?" Ren a wondering where his teammates could have gone.

"I think they went out Ruby and everyone else. "Yeah that was it." Jaune remembering what they told him before.

* * *

_switching to RWBY Dorm._

* * *

"Who want to play some beer pong?" Yang asked the group while going to get drinks.

"Yang you know we can't drink while we're here." Blake sighing that she has to remind her at least once a week.

"Yea yea. I'm grabbing the soda. Any problems with that?" Yang grabs a bottle of soda from the fridge. "Ha. I saw that coming Blake. I spiked the soda so no one will know."

Yang set everything up and everyone was in teams. It was Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss against Blake, Nora and Yang. After a hour of playing everyone except Yang was a little tipsy not enough to screw with their motor control but just enough to be a little suggestive. That when chose to strike. "So Ren and Jaune are going to have guys night tonight.

"So what? Personally I think Jaune and Ren should spend some time as guys." Pyrrha feeling indifferent to Yang discovery of her friends plans.

"Yea why does this concern us anyway?" Weiss annoyed that Yang would say anything like that if it didn't concern them.

"Don't you guys wonder how they really act we you aren't around? Maybe they'll go pick up some girls. We all know their handsome so it's possible. Yang trying to put worries in their minds and it worked.

"Maybe Yang is right it could be fun to see who were really with." Pyrrha a little worried that Yang is right about Jaune being with someone else other than her.

"No one gets my Ren but me." Nora may have drank a little too much of the soda.

"Come on guys don't you think we should try to make sure that these two don't lose there soon to be boyfriends if they ever ask?" Yang now trying to convince her teammates to go with the plan.

"I feel sorry for them so let's do it guys" Ruby felt like she was obligated to help them.

"Don't they deserve some privacy?" Blake being the voice of reason of the group.

"No they're Pyrrha and Nora's teammate there shouldn't be any secrets behind them! We haven't had secret between us since you left and you shouldn't either." Weiss against Blake on privacy since the White Fang incidence.

"It's decided we'll follow them tonight and maybe screw with them in the process." Yang with a sly grin like this would be the best time she'll have in a while.

* * *

_Back to Ren and Jaune._

* * *

"Let's go!" Jaune ready for one of the best days of his life.

"Alright let's go" Ren stated simply staying as calm as ever.

They left the team JNPR dorm only to meet headmaster Ozpin. As usually with his cane and mug filled with something probably coffee but no one really knows. " So Mr. Arc and Mr. Lie where are you going at this late hour." Ozpin with the cold facial expression that never changes.

"We're having guys' night out ."Jaune replied slightly concerned he might stop them from going.

"So be it. Just return before classes resume on Monday." Ozpin stated directly.

"Come on Ren let's go." Jaune a bit relieved now that he doesn't have to worry about Ozpin.

Ren and Jaune left Beacon to find Suns place. The apartment was near the Emerald forest so it was probably cheap but it looked great. The door was left closed but not locked at all. Guess he either forgot or there are so many grimm near no one would stupid to risk getting kill by him or them. It was a little bigger than the dorms but roomy for a single guy. The room had a work beach for his weapon probably. There were hundreds of cartages on the floor most unloaded. A small fridge and decent sized T.V and not very mess as you'd think.

"Sup guys. I had to grab an old friend from my thieving days." Sun introducing his friend. He was about 6 feet tall with red haired faunus wear a white mask hiding his eyes." His name is Adam Taurus."

"Sup, nice to meet you guys and no I'm not taking off the mask" Adam trying to be friend as possible while trying to make sure they won't be tempted to take of the mask themselves.

"Ok gang's all here let's go to the club. I know on where one just opened up after some brawl and the owners are some two smokin hot chick."

"Let's Go!' Everyone except Ren cheers as Sun locks the door and the head for the first dust jet to Vale.

Six shadows appear in the background. They start to follow them and making sure that they are not seen by them. The two faunus once in a while turned around as walked to the dust jet. They almost found them a few time them but, Blake as she was one with the night. This continued until they got to the jet and were the last to get on.

"This will be one night to remember." Sun said just before Jaune got motion sickness and threw up in a trash can.

"Yep." Adam with a smile trying not to laugh at him.

They finally landed and first stop the club.

* * *

Please review and also im doing a poll for one of my other fic please vote so i can write it


	2. Chapter 2

The club was completely white the floors, the walls. So that when the lights changed then everything changed with it. There was a stair way that leads up to the dance floor with four clear pillars. The bar was on the left side of the club and the right side was where the D.J played. This was the best club in all of Vale. Even after it was closed down for damages caused in a brawl one night. When it reopened it was as popular as ever.

The guys got there around 9 so it just opened but there were still a lot of people. People were dancing ,the club changing colors every few seconds. Adam was impressed, Ren was slightly impressed with a smile, and Jaune was awestruck since it was his first time here. Sun was already walking for the Bar.

"Yo, I'm ordering drinks. You guys want any? "Sun waiting for the bartender.

"Yeah, get me something strong while I'll pick up some hot chicks." Adam going to somewhere to pick up some chicks.

"Sun ,get me something I don't care. I'm here to party." Jaune going to the dance floor.

"Just don't get me anything too strong" Ren following Jaune.

"Got it. Four of the strongest drinks you got." Sun ready to have some fun with his friends.

The club was pumping. Loud music, awesome D.J and even crazy break dancer on the dance floor. Then the owners arrived. They were at least sixteen, hot and Goth One of the twins were dressed in white and always acted stubbornly was Melanie. While her sister Militiades was wearing Red with black and looked a bit timid. They were called the machete twin for some reason. Probably how they kicked people out if they got to handsy with them.

"So ladies you want to hang out with me and my friends" Adam trying his luck with them while being as confident as ever.

The twins looked at each other amused to he would even ask. The last person that asked was over confident saw why they were called the machete twins. He was in the hospital for a week with a least twenty stiches.

"What make you think you and your friends are good enough for us?" Melanie with an attitude as bad as Weiss if she was asked.

"Oh come on sis he seems more interesting than most of the people here tonight." Miltiades in a better mood then her the fight with Yang and Junior got arrested she got some backbone and a little flirty and not timid as she was before.

"At least one of you seems to like to have fun." Adam lopping his arm around Miltiades an escorted her to the table where they were at.

"Come on join the party." Miltiades asking of her sister.

"Fine but remember what to do if he or they get to handsy with us. "Melanie reminding her sister what to do with them as she walked in front of her to the table.

* * *

What ar the girls doing? Let us see.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Weiss annoyed that they were following hem into a club.

"To make sure that there's no more secrets between them and Pyrrha and Nora. Remember? "Blake

"I hope that Jaune is not with someone already." Pyrrha thought to herself. She was worried but didn't want to show it.

"I can't wait to go in there and breaks someone legs." Nora happy that she might be able to break someone legs and not get suspended for it, probably.

"Nora, I think break someone legs if you don't know them is a little too much." Ruby a bit intimidated of the thought of what Nora was going to do to innocent people that might be to so close to Ren.

"Come on let's go. Maybe they're already flirting with someone already." Yang stoking the fire which was Nora and Pyrrhas curiosity and jealousy.

"Yang is right let's go" Pyrrha storming to the clubs door. She and the rest of the group shocked to see Jaune, Ren, being escorted to the V.I.P lounge by none other than the Machete twins. Everyone was surprised that they were going along with them.

"I-I –I have did not think this was going happen." Yang as in utter disbelief that Jaune Arc was able to getting with one of the twins at all.

Nora looked furious." That's it! I'm going to break their legs anymore. I'm going to break every bone in their bodies! Everyone except Weiss and Blake hold Nora back before she does try to kill them.

"Nora clam down! If I know Jaune he will probably do something stupid enough to embarrass him and Ren." Ruby reminding Nora how Jaune usually say or does something to embarrass himself. This calmed her down enough so they could let go and she wouldn't storm the V.I.P room and destroy everything like Yang would.

"Ok but if Ren has a girlfriend that isn't me before he leaves here and before I ask him out. I'm breaking you bones too." Everyone was a little scared at that remark.

"I hope that Jaune isn't being seduced by any of those bitches." Pyrrha still think to herself even though it's probably useless because everyone knows but, she won't admit it.

"Let's go before they get away." Yang points to the V.I.P room.

* * *

few minutes in the past.

* * *

"So ladies these are my friends. This is Sun, Ren and Jaune. Oh I forgot to introduce myself as well. I'm Adam. Adam Taurus "Adam introducing them to the twins. " And these lovely ladies are the owners of these amazing club, Miltiades and Melanie."

"Nice to meet you." At the exact same moments the twins greeted themselves. This was a frequent thing they did to scare some guys that hit on them and they found this mildly amusing at best.

Sun, and Jaune looked at each other while Ren took a sip of his drink even if he knew that it was strong. Melanie and Miltiades decided to sit on both sides. Melanie choosing to sit next to Ren while Miltiades chose to next to Jaune.

'You're kinda of cute." Miltiades kisses Jaune on the cheek.

"I,uh" Jaune completely loss for words. He was never hit on before especially from someone like Miltiades. So was hot, a club owner and though Jaune was cute. He never knew anyone like that in his life.

"Sis don't tease him so much." Knowing that she won't until Melanie said so.

"Come on Jaune. It's a party so stop acting so shy." Sun grabbing Jaune drink and handing it to him.

Jaune takes the drink and drinks it whole in one shot. The alcohol burns his throat as it goes down. After the feeling the alcohol burning he felt all right. Now Jaune had some new found confidence because of it.

"So Miltiades now that I think about it you look cute too." Jaune decides to kiss Miltiades on the cheek as well.

Melanie and Miltiades were in disbelief. No one had ever dared to even think about doing this. Now that Jaune had done it. They thought he was very confident in his abilities or completely insane. If anyone was watching them the club would probably stop everything to see how this was going to go down.

Melanie was about to get her machete blades from her boots ready to kill Jaune. That was until Miltiades gave her the signal not to do anything to him. Miltiades gets up.

"Hey, Melanie why don't we take these to the V.I.P room for a little more fun?" She takes Jaune and leads him and the others to the V.I.P room. Jaune falling behind with Ren because of the alcohol he drank and now the experiencing the effects of it. There was bouncer infront of the door. She was tough, she could probably go toe to toe with a Ursa bear handed if needed. The bouncer moves asides and open the door for them.

* * *

Present.

* * *

"Nice" Sun impressed of the interior of the room.

In contrast to the main room the V.I.P room was all black. The room was dimly lit but still changed colors on occasion. The music changed as well to calming and relaxing instead of dancing. There were only a hand full of people inside. Miltiades walked passed everything until she got to another door and unlocked it. The room was full of grimm. The grimm were mostly medium class. There were Ursa major and minor , Beowolfs and many others.

"These are for practice." Melanie states walking toward one of the grimm and pets it." These grimm were actually made by using methods with dust you can make grimm but they only last a week the return to dust crystals. Since there copies they don't have the true strength of originals." Melanie explained the grimm like a professor would.

"Rather impressive" Ren analyzing them a noticing a teenage nevermore and wonder if Beacon uses the same methods in training.

"So you guys want to practice." They both asked the question at the same time again.

The guys looked at each other and nodded and readied their weapons." Let's do this." All together as Melanie pushes a button and the grimm are free. The twins made a decision together. " If you can defeat these grimm in ten minutes we will both kiss each of you." Melanie knowing they will probably fail due to the sheer number of grimm. As the twins leave the only to meet the Nora and Pyrrha weapons ready to kill them.

* * *

Returning to the girls.

* * *

"So how do how do we get in?" Yang questioned the entire group .

"What!? You don't know how to get in?" Weiss angrily asked her dolt of a teammate.

"Yeah, I tried to sneak in once but I got kicked out by the bouncer. So I really don't know how to get in." Yang answered the enraged heiress.

" I'll get us in, even though I don't agree what we are doing here." Blake began to walk to the V.I.P room grabbing something from her back pocket. She begins to talk to the bouncer for a while soon the bouncer opens the door. Everyone looking at Blake in confusion of how she got in and Yang couldn't.

"How did you get in anyway?" Pyrrha asking the question that everyone wanted the answer to.

"Oh, that. I have a V.I.P pass because I helped the right people from my past." Blake telling everyone the truth.

"So why were you taking to the bouncer then?" Weiss asking the next question while the other stood silent.

"I was asking if you guys could come to she said it was ok, as long as we don't party too hard in there." Everyone looked to yang at the end of the sentence.

"What? "Yang wondering why people were looking at her.

The. group walking towards the room. "If one of those sluts is with Ren in going to kill her slowly." Nora getting more enraged as she walks towards the door. "I agree with you Nora. If even one of them is close to Jaune I'm pinning them to the wall like I did Jaune." Pyrrha thought as she silently walking to the door with the others. The bouncer looked them over. She looked at Yang for a few seconds longer than the rest probably gauging if she was any trouble. She let them inside with any trouble.

"Ok all we have to do is find them and stay out of sight. "Rubies trying to act like a ninja in the night.

The hidden room door opens. They see Jaune and Ren with two others in a room full of grimm while the twin sisters smile. While Pyrrha and Nora got there weapons, Blake and Weiss decided to sit this one out and just sit down on a couch, while Yang missed the door opening and went to get a drink with Ruby trying to stop her.

"That's it those bitches are dead!" Nora and Pyrrha full of rage seeing to the one they love about to be killed by grimm. The twins see this and get their weapons ready to fight against them.

"Here we go." Blake sighing knowing that she's not going to be able to come back for a while after this.

* * *

The battle begins betwee Nora and Pyrrha vs The machete twins and The guys vs grimm. Please review. I probably made spelling mistakes. kinda feel like this wasn't the best i wrote. Also i you haven't yet please vote on my poll on my page.


	3. Chapter 3

3, 2, 1 start! The alarm goes off signaling that the fight between the guys and the grimm has begun. The grimm rush in as animal would against their opponents right in front of them. The guys however, ready their weapons ready for an opening at the charging grim. The first grim to reach them was an ursa minor slashing at them. At that moment the guys began their counter attack. Jaune blocks the attack while the others rush towards the grimm.

"This is going to be easy!" Adam exclaims while drawing and sheathing his sword quickly as grimm fell in behind him. Sun was soon surrounded by Beowolf without a possible opening for him to escape through.

"Let's do this." Sun transforms his staff into two gun-chucks and start spinning them around. The beowolf get ready to attack. Sun starts shooting with gun-chucks with amazing speed. They were barely visible to those haven't trained with high speed weaponry. In a flash the Beowolfs were completely decimated and Sun reconstructed his staff. "Who's next?" Sun ready for the next grimm to fight.

Jaune finally got into the grove of fighting. Every attack he blocks and quickly uses he aura for short bursts so it slices through the grimms bodies quickly. A pack of boarbatusk charged at Jaune with full force. "Remember your training." Jaune thought to himself as lowers his shield to an angle. The boarbatusk run over the shield and with the force of his aura he sends them flying in the air. They fall in the air Jaune ready to slice them with a quick rotation slash. That was before Ren had shot them in the air before he could. "Hey! That was my practice!" Jaune complain while searching for his next possible target.

"Sorry Jaune but I need practice too." Ren apologizes while running on the back of a King Taijitu. He aims for the eyes trying to blind the grimm. He fails due to it have two sides in perfect communication telling where he would attack next. Ren changes his tactics. The black head of the King Taijitu rises to attack him. Ren with his aura he leaps into the air and uses Stormflowers blades to cut at the base of the neck and spiral down it. The black head in enraged and attacks him in the middle biting its self in the process. The grimm roars in anguish of pain. "Perfect." Ren quickly uses his aura to flip in the air and reconnect to the base of the neck and complete a circle around the black head and decapitate it.

"My turn!" Adam with red mask slits grabs his katana and it begins to glow. "Eh,eh see ya." Adam grins a he slashes the other head off as if were slashing through water. "This is too easy come on give us a challenge come on!" Adam shouts ready for any challenge that he is about to face. He got his wish. The room went red.

"Containment disengaging. Releasing Legend types." The automated voice telling everyone. In the room they were still fighting the grimm. That was it until the grimm backed away into the corners of the room. They looked scared, Scared. In the history of hunting grimm no one has ever seen a grimm scared.

"Ooooh Adam, what have got us into this time?" Sun questioned as he saw the Beowolfs running away from him to get away from the center.

"Whatever it is it's going to be awesome." Adam ready for the anything the room could throw at them.

The center of the room started to open up. Three giant cages rise up. All of the cages were covered with black cloth. Then a giant shockwave came from the cages. All the grimm cry out as if they were being attacked by some invisible force. Soon the bars of the cages fall and reveal the grimm inside. One had three heads on one body it was a Cerberus its face plates covering the face completely and going down the spine, another had only one head with a serpent like neck and bulbous body with four legs a hydra its white plates were nowhere to be seen on anywhere, the final grimm was monstrous dragon its wings looked shredded, teeth like scythe blades, white plates cladding almost in entire body except in joints for movement.

"Did you have to ask for more of a challenge!?" Jaune complains while trying to figure out the chances of how they will survive. They have no idea how to defeat them, their huge and powerful enough to scare grimm." We're not getting those kisses are we? Jaune asks the group.

"Probably not." Ren analyzing the grimm hoping for a weak spot. No such luck. These were basically new grimm there's no way for him to figure out how to defeat myths in front of him.

"Come on. Let's see what these 'legend' types of made of!" Adam rushes toward the hydra, katana in sheath ready to be drawn.

* * *

**_Let's see how the girls are doing._**

* * *

"So what do you guys even want? We don't have any ties with Junior or his family anymore so what is it?" Miltiades asked while blocking Pyrrha jabs with Milos. Miltiades uses her machete in a quick fashion only to be blocked by Pyrrhas shield.

"No I want Jaune back before you sluts do something to him!" Pyrrha getting aggressive and forcing Miltiades back. Nora in the background screams "Yeah!" in agreement while she's fight Melanie. Pyrrha thinks that Jaune may be in danger with a room full of grimm or worse. From the corner of her eye she sees Nora being pushed back. Nora was struggling Melanie kicks stop Nora from swinging Magnhild while she blocks. Miltiades takes notice and swipes and cuts Pyrrha arm. After that Pyrrha starts to feel woozy.

"How do you like that? Our blades are covered with a poison akin to extremely strong alcohol. A few more strikes and you'll be dead. "Miltiades explained while going back to the offense against a now drugged Pyrrha. She slashes with high precision and speed. To avoid all of the strikes Pyrrha had to use her shield or risk having a fight she won't be able to win.

Nora wasn't having any luck at all. Since the beginning of the fight Melanie has been too close to her. She couldn't swing Magnhild so that the hammer actually hit her but only the handle could. "Get away from me!" Nora trying to land a hit from overhead smash with Magnhild but, no luck. With Melanie's speed avoiding overhead attacks were easy for her to do." Damn it!" Nora still trying to get some distance but she still forced to be on the defensive.

"Sooo you think we should help them?" Blake asks Weiss while relaxing to the music and the atmosphere. They have been watching the fight since it began. Both of them would usually help but since it would be unfair plus they're fight for their loved ones they saw no reason to interrupt.

"No. If they were in trouble they would have asked for it. Plus, this their fight they want Jaune and Ren not us and if they are dangerously close to dying we jump in. You don't lose your pass just because they're in the pursuit of love, right?" Weiss as relaxed as Blake finally after all the stress of Beacon, her teammates and grimm so she didn't want to interrupt that for Pyrrha and Nora's pursuits.

"Good point." Blake remember how much of a pain in the ass it was to get in, so she's not risking it because of Pyrrha and Nora want to stop the guys from having a good time. So she decided to listen to the music and take a sip of her drink. They both watch the fight just in case they really do need their help.

"YYaang don't you think we should help them?" Ruby trying to get Yang's attention but failing to do so as she finishes another drink before ordering another one. She has been watching the fight since the beginning and worried since Nora and Pyrrha have been completely on defensive now.

"Ruby you don't need to worry they're perfectly fine." Yang grabs her drink and drinks it. "Yo, barkeep I need drink here for my sis." Yang trying to help her Ruby in the best way she knows how. The barkeeper pass yang a drink and she gives it to Ruby. Here drink this." Yang hands over the glass to Ruby.

"Ok, but if they are in trouble we go help them got it." Ruby tells Yang before she drinks the amber liquid that her sister had handed her. Ruby decides to drink it to relax and wait for Pyrrha and Nora's time of need. It burns her throat like the soda did before they had left. After that she had a warm feeling in her body." Ok Yang, I drank it so why don't we help Pyrrha and Nora before they get in more trouble?" Ruby asks Yang who isn't paying attention at all.

"Come on Ruby. The party has just begun. Hey, barkeep." Yang calls the barkeeper once again and gestures him to come in closer." I need something strong enough to knock us both on asses." Yang whispers so that Ruby can't hear her. She gives him a wink to emphasize the need for this drink to have fun with Ruby tonight.

"I got just the thing." The barkeeper goes down and grabs a pitch black bottle from under the bar. The bottle had slash marks with a beowolf bleeding onto the bottom forming a puddle. He grabs two shot glasses and pours the contents of the bottle into them." This is called 'Grimm Blood' this stuff is illegal in half of Remnant so be careful." He warns Yang knowing that she might try doing something horrid to her sister in the next few minutes.

"Here Ruby this is a little stronger but it will liven the night up for everyone." Yang hands over Ruby the shot glass trying not to laugh at the thought of what going to happen to Ruby in the next few minute after she drinks it. Ruby looks at it quizzically as she takes it from Yang since it was small she dismissed that it would dangerous to her health since it was in small quantity it should really affect her.

"One more drink shouldn't do any harm." Ruby thought to herself before taking the shot. If she could warn herself from the future this would probably be the perfect moment to do so. A blaze started in her throat after she drank it. I felt like drank a liquid form of red dust and it now was active in Ruby's body. Ruby gagged at the feeling trying to stop the feeling that was now in her throat. Yang was laughing at her poor sister like it was a practical joke. Ruby gave Yang a fierce look for doing this to her. The barkeeper was amused as well but he didn't want to show it to seem unprofessional right now.

"Oh lighten up Ruby we're out for a reason." Yang forgetting the original reason of following Jaune and Ren for guys' night but a partying is a pretty good substitute. Yang grabs her shot glass and does it without reserve. It didn't have the same effect as Ruby but Yang saw why she reacted the way she did, it burns like hell even to an experienced drinker like Yang. "Man no wonder this stuff illegal. " Yang thought to herself while waiting for it to have an effect on her. "Ruby you feel anything yet?" Yang looks towards her sister only to find her sleeping on the bar. "Guess so." Yang mutters to herself as she lifts Ruby and walks toward Blake and Weiss who are talking to each other. Probably about faunus and human relations or something across those lines. Yang seats Ruby near Weiss and Yang next to Blake. "So what are you guys talking about?" Yang asks her two teammates while they're to talking.

"Taking bets on what going to happen if Jaune and Ren see us. Weiss thinks they'll be surprised while I believe that they will ask why are we here." Blake explains the conversation." I actually wonder what they are doing now." Blake stating the obvious fact that no one has decided to asks since the fight between Nora and Pyrrha versus the twins.

"Hmmmm." Everyone wonder beyond the metal door where the guys still doing.

* * *

Well nice to know that team RWBY will always help their friends when they need to. Now back to the guys.

* * *

"Why did you ask for a challenge!? Next time you want a challenge why don't you hijack a train or fight an army of robots or something." Jaune yelling at Adam while blocking the fire coming from the dragon grimm in front of him. It's been eight minutes after the door had been closed and the twins left. They had two minutes before they lost their chance to get their kiss from the twins though right now they're fighting for life instead.

"I did both actually at the same time and it wasn't a challenge more like something to pass the time." Adam answer as he attacks the Cerberus who keeps dodging him knowing his reach with his katana and keeps aiming for Sun who blinded one of its eyes with buckshot.

"You did? Why the hell didn't I know this!? "Sun asking as he runs from the chasing Cerberus. " Oh, shit!" He blocks the jaws of the middle head with his one half-staff while he aims the other in the mouth." Open wide!" He shoots the beasts' mouth luckily hitting the spinal cord and killing off head off but that only enraged the other two. "Oh Damn." Sun begins to run again towards Adam who's glowing with aura surrounding him wholly. The Cerberus chasing after Sun with blind fury at him for killing off one head , the other grimm that were fearful have been thoroughly killed by fire of the dragon and the fierceness of the Cerberus that attacked them when it felt they were in its way.

"Can we talk about this later? We're kind of fighting giant monsters right now." Ren dodging the hydra while shooting its long neck. "Adam I need you to cut its legs, Now!" Ren rushes to where he's standing with his aura which turning into a bloody red the air starting to fill with intent of destroying his enemies.

"Got it." Adams mask starts turning red and the slits white. "Everyone get to high ground, Now!" Sun, Jaune and Ren go behind the hydra and climb onto the body and soon its neck. They run up it soon having to use their weapons to climb.

"Are we good?" Sun shouts as the hydra gets aggressive to remove them from his body. The hydra starts to thrash and whip its head around trying to dislodge them, but failing to shake them loose. The Cerberus was still facing Adam ready to attack when it happened. Maniacal laugh came from him like he heard the most amazing joke right now.

"Now let's get those kisses before time runs out!" Adam yells with a grin as he pulls out the blade from the sheath and a giant flash of red came over the white room. The hydra and Cerberus did lose their legs, they lost their bodies. The bodies collapsed in halves and the hydra heart was seen in halve like it was a broken heart in a picture and the Cerberuses head were cut in half. The grimms blood bathed Adam and made him look like a murder. Sun, Jaune and Ren were falling from the hydras head and landed in front of Adam impressed at he killed both of them in one slash.

"Well that was a thing." Ren analyzed the corpses that Adam left in the room. Then he came to a horrid epiphany. "Where's the dragon!?" They looked around the room not seeing it on the floor. "Oh, Dust!' Jaune exclaimed at he pointed to the ceiling. The dragons nostrils were smoking and then it blow fire that covered the whole room with flame. "Everyone get down!" Jaune yells at everyone as he puts up his shield to cover them. By using his aura he could expand the covering of the shield and covered them. All the bodies that weren't under that shield was now ashes even the Cerberus and the hydras.

"Well there goes the proof we fought mythical grimm." Sun states while looking around for the bodies as if they would appear.

"Let's finish this!" Jaune acting choragus wanting to get that kiss before time's up. He didn't nearly die for nothing at this point.

* * *

Let's check if team RWBY had done anything yet.

* * *

"Just give up." Melanie attacking Nora cutting her leg once again. Melanie has been fight Nora slowly bypassing her defense once and while only getting one hit before. Nora has started to feel the effects of the poison on the blades. Her vision was fuzzy still having her balance to hold Magnhild in her hands. Blocking Melanie's attack were getting harder and harder because of the poison in her blood." I'm going to break your legs after thisssh. Nora slurs the last word, her vision getting a bit worse. Pyrrha was doing no better. Miltiades had been on an onslaught of attacks of Pyrrha how still on the defensive since she'd been cut twice from Miltiades from knocking the down her shield and getting her shoulder.

"I got to finish this quickly before it's too hard to fight back." Pyrrha was trying to way her options on the matter. She was drugged repeatedly, her opponent was unknown to her and she had no options for a decent counter-attack.

"Hey sis lets finish this. I think they should be done or dead by now. Right?" Melanie grabs a bottle from her pocket. The bottle was black with a skull and cross bones. She adds it to her heel blades and readies herself for another round of fighting.

"True. I hope they survived though. That Jaune boy was really cute I wouldn't mind if he was mine." Miltiades does the same and grabs the same bottle from her pocket and adds the poison to her claws as well.

"So what about the others? I could go for the one in green or maybe the bull faunus . You should go for Sun too he seems more fun." Melanie asks her sister while getting ready to end this. That comment sparked a rage within Nora and Pyrrha. They were going to kill them for trying to steal Jaune and Ren away from them.

"Nora! It's time to bring down the hammer!" Pyrrha breaks away from Miltiades and rushes to Nora as fast as she could with tripping on her feet. "Right!" Nora jumps in the air with Magnhild over head ready to slam it to Pyrrha's shield with the force of one the grenades. The shockwave from the force of the impact caused the twins to go flying to the floor.

"Wellsh that was intereshhing." Yang pointed out to the group now feeling to Grimm blood now affecting her. Ruby was still asleep laying on Weiss as a giant pillow.

Pyrrha walks over and stand over Miltiades with Milos pointed over her. Miltiades retaliates and swipes at Pyrrha with her claws. Pyrrha was still angry and Milos shatters them and the fragments were sent flying towards Blake and Weiss.

"What the hell!?" Weiss enraged that she was stabbed in the leg with a miniature fragment of what was originally Miltiades claws. Blake had no response to the new pain in her leg as she removed it after it was lodge in her leg. The effects of the poison were now starting to go through their bodies as well as Pyrrha and Nora. Screaming was heard it turned out Nora decided to fracture Melanie's leg instead of breaking it, mostly because of the toxins. Pyrrha just knocked out Miltiades by hitting her with the back of Milos.

"Now Nora let's show Jaune and Ren our appreciation of them." Pyrrha said with a flirtatious tone in her voice, Pyrrha was the type of drunk that was flirty as a few drinks. Nora was giggling at everything that she saw. That included the looming bouncer from the entrance.

"Ladies, if you please leave this establishment immediately." The bounce said in a looming voice with two weapons one was a massive claymore that even Nora would have problems lifting it. The other was massive rocket launcher over the shoulder. They left immediately after that. Nora was now laughing on her ass for no good reason; everyone was stumbling around from a mix of illegal drinks and poisons.

"Come onsh we have to hide shoo that don't shee us." Yang drunkenly leading the group of her friends to an ally so they could hide. Everyone was stumbling to the ally so that they can't be seen. The ally was cold and dry. It had the perfect view of the club and you couldn't see into the ally unless you got close to look. "Now we wait." Yang wait to sees them leave.

* * *

Ok that was a thing let's check the guys if they're still alive.

* * *

The guys charged the dragon grimm. This fight wasn't going to be easy its body was nearly impenetrable with the white armor and it breaths fire, never a good combination. Everything that was shot was reflected. The shots from Stormflowers and Suns gun-chucks didn't even crack the surface of the armor. Adam tried cutting the armor but every time it was rebounded." This is impossible!" Adam annoyed that he couldn't cut the plates on the dragon.

"Hey you wanted the challenge! Now you got your challenge!" Sun shouts as he avoids the tail that passes over his head. "This is ridiculous. It shouldn't be this hard to kill one grimm after we killed the others. This grimm was different. It was stronger than the rest combined and a lot more deadlier. The dragon attacks Ren and by an inch it misses Ren nearly lost his arm to it.

"Damn it!" Jaune was charge ready to attack even if he fails he needs to try killing a beast. Jaune gets close to the front leg and slashes with his aura ready for the blowback. He cuts the armor and the dragon roars in anger.

"Jaune what did you do!? " Adam slashing through a fireball that was aimed at him. Jaune was amazed he'd cut through it but that was short lived as he dodged the claw of the grimm.

"I don't know I slashed it with my sword and it got through." Jaune looking at his grandfather's sword with curiosity as of why he could cut through the grimm plates ."I got a plan Ren, Sun shoot the eyes, Adam come here I'm going to need a lift." Everyone does so .

Sun and Ren begin to shoot the eyes of the grimm. After a few buckshots and a barrage from stormflower it was blind. That pissed it off completely, it breathed fire missing everyone and only hitting the corner of the room. "Adam send me fly towards its neck for me to finish this." Jaune as he runs towards the dragon as Adam follows.

"Got it. Now let's get this over with!" Adam grabs Jaune by the back of his jacket and flings him towards the neck of the dragon.

"This is for the Ark family name!" Jaune thinks to himself as he readies his blade with enough aura for a blinding white to be coming out the sword. He slashes through the entire neck and decapitates the dragon. As the head hit the floor a horn goes off. A giant clock appears in the front of the room and shows the time. It was 9:59.

"We did it!" Jaune was elated by the fact he killed a dragon and was going to be kissed by two hot club owners. Now let's leave before Adam does something that gets us in more trouble." Jaune walking towards the door that was the only exit that could be seen.

"Ha-ha right lets go." Sun agrees as he take pictures of the dragon with everyone in sight and forwards them to everyone so that can say they fought a dragon and won.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry that I nearly got us all killed." Adam comment as he leaves the room.

Everyone walks into the V.I.P room to seen it there was a fight. A hole in the ceiling and something destroyed. "Oh come on." Jaune sees that Melanie and Miltiades were on the floor unconscious.

"Whelp let's take call them a ambulance." Ren pulls out his scroll and contacts the Vale hospital and they wait for the ambulance to arrive. It arrives and the guys are now stuck in front of the club.

"Great what do we do next?" Jaune asks the group to see what they could do next.

"I got a plan." Sun leads the group back to his house." Let's go hunting." Sun grabs extra shells and gives Ren and Adam extra shells for their weapons.

"Might as well there nothing better than hunting" Adam comments since they were finished with the clubbing scene for a while.

Meanwhile they were followed by a group of stumbling shadows. The shadows laughed, complained and whined about why they are doing this.

* * *

This was awesome to write this is my first battle scene. Please review good or bad. If i made spelling mistakes tell me. Also can people vote so i could finish Scars. If anyone knows any beta readers tell me please


	4. Chapter 4

"Hunting?" Ren asked his Sun as he reloads Stormflowers with the rounds that Sun gave him since he spent all his clips on the grimm he just fought.

"Yeah, hunting. It's going to be awesome to fight grimm in the dark when you can only see their eyes. Plus, it's pretty cool to hunt at night without knowing what the hell you're going to fight until it attacks you. It was pretty fun when I first moved here but after a while it started to get predictable so I stopped." Sun describe his experience while he reloads the shotgun shells.

"Didn't we just fight grimm literally a hour ago?" Jaune asks the group as he polishes his weapons and checks for any type of cracks i either weapon.

"Jaune does have a point. We did just fight multiple grimm and some that most people would find mythical in nature." Ren explains while sitting on the Sofa after he finished loading Stormflowers waiting for them to decide on the next thing to do.

"If that is the case ; then what do guys think we should do next then?" Adam asks the group grabbing a water bottle and pouring some into his hands. He grabs the face of the mask and turns away so no one see what's under it, washes his face and turns back." So, any ideas?"

Everyone ponds this for a moment. They just met each so they really don't know each other preference in what they believe is a fun. They could always return to the town but the chance of anything good happen is slim since people saw them with the unconscious club owners. There were probably to be some rumors going around to the town not a good option. Then Sun got another idea.

"I got it! What about a fighting contest!?" Sun exclaimed as he drops fresh round on the floor because he slammed the desk where he was loading them. Everyone looks at him and looks at each other and agree that it would be a fine idea at least.

"Well, that would be different direction for tonight." Ren agree with the idea of a fighting contest.

" Plus, we could see who is stronger Faunus or Humans." Adam ready for the battle with his friends.

"I don't see why not. Let's do it." Jaune sheathing his sword and returning his shield to his side.

"Ok, so we're all agreed a two versus two battle. Faunus versus Human. Let's go." Sun walking out and leading his friend to an area where they can hold the battle.

After they replaced all their normal rounds with paintballs so no one accidently got killed on guys' night. They left Sun's house and followed him. After they travelled a relatively short distance they found a huge opening in the trees. The area was lit by the moonlight and was had enough area in long range combat was a possibility.

"This will be the arena for the battle of the night. " Sun grabs a branch and draws a larger circle to show the boundaries of the contest. Jaune and Ren take the north while Sun and Adam take the south. Everyone gets ready for the contest. The first team who aren't able to fight anymore lose.

"Let's go!" Everyone yells in unison when they all charge at each other. All weapons are drawn ready for the battle they would never forget.

* * *

So what are the girls doing.

* * *

"Why are we even out here? Didn't we 'protect' the guys from the twins in the club?" Weiss complains as she stumbles in the forest. Since the club Ruby and everyone else had followed Jaune and the others in a drunken stupor since.

"Yeah; but we wantsh to see what they might do now." Yang stumbling like everyone else across the forest with Ruby under her arm to keep her balance. Ruby wasn't doing any better than her sister and leaned on her for support.

"Yeah! We don't need any more sluts near our men. So now we got to find them." Pyrrha trying to lead the charge of her friends while stumbling like the rest.

"I can't see anything how did those guys even find their way out here?" Yang asked as she tries to peer beyond the darkness in the woods. I was hard enough not tripping and not being able to see didn't help at all.

"Ok I'll do something about it." Weiss grabs Myrtenaster from her side and changed the chamber to the red dust cylinder. Soon Myrtenaster was glowing with a fiery glow." Is that better for everyone?" Weiss checks the chamber to see how long it will last before she would have to change it and refill it. Around five hours should be the max.

"Much better." Yang states while looking for where the guys could be and spy on them for a while. Still no luck they still weren't visible to anyone. "Damn; we lose them for a second and they're completely gone like ninjas in the night." Yang thought as the girls' progresses through the forest.

* * *

Battle time

* * *

The fight between the guys has begun. It was Adam versus Jaune and Ren versus Sun. Ren and Sun were at odds with at each other. Neither of them couldn't get the upper hand on each other. Both were a match in speed and strength. Everyone shot they took missed by a hair width. On the other hand Jaune was at a disadvantage with Adam. Since Adam's katana was lightweight and was able to shoot Jaune had to stay on the defensive.

"Come on Jaune I thought your family were supposed to be great hunters." Adam said in a mocking tone waiting for Jaune's response. This was easy with his speed and weapons he has the advantage.

"We hunt grimm not people." Jaune answers while pushing forward with his shield in the front of him. "I can get close enough I should be able to at least stop him from shooting." Jaune though as he moves forward toward Adam.

Jaune rushed at high speed at Adam. The second that Jaune had reached Adam he swung full force at Adam hoping to at least cutting Adam's clothes. The swing was blocked by the katana but Adam dropped his sheath to use both hands to block. This was the situation that Jaune needed against Adam. Jaune knew that Adam techniques required his sheath to maximize his attacks power.

"Oh this is going to be interesting then!" Adam starts to use his aura around his sword. The force of his attacks started to increase dramatically. Adam knocks the shield of Jaune's hand as if it was knock a candy out a child's hand. Jaune started to use his aura as well to match his. This would now be a battle of swordsmanship and skill.

"No matter how this ends this will be something to remember." Jaune as he blocks an oncoming attack from Adam. Jaune pushes Adam back to the edge on the circle until Adam starts pushing back. In terms of power they were both equally matched. So even was completely deadlocked. Now it would be a contest of endurence than a contest of skill.

Ren and Sun back away from each other and start shooting while no other hit they soon saw a blaze come from the forest. "Oh, what now?" Sun as he looks to the flame in disappointment of how guys' night is going.

"Back to Sun's house." Jaune walking to the house since it was a relatively short walk and running would be a waste of energy.

"Yeah let's go. Truthfully it was a dead tie between all of us. "Ren as he follow Jaune's example and walks to Sun's house.

"Damn so close." Adam thought as he walked back as well. He really wanted to see who was better Humans or Faunuses. "I wonder; what's the fire about? Probably some idiot playing with red dust. Might as well call the fire department when we get back. It's a good thing red dust burns slowly and needs to consume itself first before it can spread." Adam though while following Sun.

* * *

Let's see how started the fire.

* * *

"I think I heard gun shots. We have to find them." Pyrrha, who's curious about the gun shots and now behind Weiss who's still lighting the way for them. This was their chance to find their friends or possibly boyfriends.

"I think I heard the too." Weiss slows her pace so she could get a better listen of what is happening around them. They sounds of the fighting slowly amplify in the woods.

Then a paintball came flying at high speed and slammed into Weiss's hand and knocked it back. The thing about Myrtenaster if you swing it at the right speed the dust you current are using will activate. Weiss was using red dust and the force from a knock back was enough to activate the dust.

A shot of fire had shot out of Myrtenaster and struck the tree behind them. Everyone seemed to dodge the flame while the tree caught a flame. " Does anyone smell something burning?" Everyone looks at the tree but it smell like burned sap. Then they remember the smell it was the smell of burnt hair. Everyone looked around to see whose hair got burned. A horrid sight to see black singed hair on Yang who was still looking to see whose hair was burned.

Ruby saw this and mouthed to Weiss to run before Yang figured out whose hair was burned. Weiss started to walk forward and went to a full blown sprint soon. After that Yang knew her hair got burned because that's what Ruby did when she burned Yang's hair by accident when they were kids.

Yang's iris went red and her aura burst from her body. "Come back here you Bitch!" Yang screams as her aura starts to cause the trees to catch fire around her. "When I get my hands on you they will never be able to identify the body after I'm done!" Yang as she tries to find Weiss in the forest. Her aura still burning the bark of the trees around her.

"Well this couldn't end well even if we try can it." Blake observes as she gets her eyes to adjust to the new found darkness that teammates had left her. " Now let try to find them before they destroy the forest." Blake as she now can see in the dark and leads Ruby and everyone else to where the light was strongest.

"Ok let's find Ren and Jaune before something else happens." Nora a little annoyed as she looks around for her best friend.

They soon find them laughing at each other. They were laughing as if nothing had just happened to them before. A little snake grimm with three heads come slithering out towards them.

"Aww, its soo cute. Can we keep it? Please." Nora pleads as she hold the snake grimm in her hands.

"Nora I don't think that is such a good idea. It is a grimm after all. I could still be very dangerous." Pyrrha trying to talking Nora out of trying to keep a grimm as a pet. No one notices that the grimm is missing two teeth out of the six. Out of nowhere the grimm shoots the remaining of the teeth at them. All the teeth connected and broke their skin.

"Oww! Stupid snake!" Nora slams the grimm to the floor and crushes it with her foot like it was a bug. Everyone pulls the tooth from each other bodies.

"I hope these are not poisoned." Blake as she examines the fang of the grimm that just attack them. The she looks at Weiss and Yang who are now singing together." Oh no." Blake as she sees the fangs in their legs. Then the affect from the toxin start to kick in. The snake venom was the same that the machete twins used before so Nora and Pyrrha knew what was coming. In a minute everyone was I the same state that Weiss and Yang were.

* * *

Well now what.

* * *

"Well tonight is officially a bust. Let's call it a night." Sun as he changes the ammo from his gun again back to regular shells instead of paintballs.

"Yeah, I don't think that anything else we do might go well." Adam as he does the same as Sun changing the ammo for his sheath.

"Ok me and Ren are going to leave. It was nice to meet you Adam. I hope next time we try to do this none of this crap happens to use again. Jaune as he and Ren walk through the door.

"Ok see you guys later." Adam fixing the sprig load functions for the sword to shoot out his blade at his target.

"Well tonight was a night to remember." Ren as he hides stormflowers back I his sleeves.

"Yeah. Good thing we have the picture of the grimm or no one would believe us. I wonder what professor Port will say if we show him." It would probably be good show my boy or somewhere around those lines." Jaune doing his best imitation of professor Port.

"Come on we have to get to the dust jet." Ren as he sees the dust jet land and docking.

The girls somehow out of the forest follows them as best they could while still poisoned by the grimm. "Shhh we don't wants them to know where here." Blake trying to be sneaky while the others were giggling.

"I can't wait to get back to Beacon. I am going to have so much fun when we get back." Nora said with a smile on her face. They followed the guy back to the dust jet ready to back to Beacon.

" I wonder what the girls are doing right now?" Jaune wonder as he board the Dust jet." They are probably had a sleepover or something" Jaune thinks before his motio sickness starts to set in.'

The girls drunkenly stumble onto the Dust jet.

* * *

Please review good or bad. Next will be the finale.


	5. Finale

Jaune and Ren were returning to the team JNPR dorm after a failed Guys night. The way back to Beacon was no hassle other than meeting Ozpin as he walks around the school. Ozpin never gave a good reason for why he does this he just claims that he likes to look at the stars at night to help him remember that there is always light in the dark. After that encounter they passed Velvet who was talking with her team about something. Neither one of them were actually listening to their conversation in passing. They finally reach the dorm and notice that it was dead quite. That's wasn't normal. Nora was always loud even when she slept. The duo opened the door just to show a pitch-black room with only the moon illuminating it.

"They're not here. " Ren as he looks towards the team RWBY's dorm only hear nothing coming from that dorm either. He decides that Pyrrha and Nora were probably with them as by now Weiss and Yang would be fighting right about now. He shrugs he's shoulder and decides to enter the dorm.

"Well that could have ended better." Jaune as he removes his shirt that was stained with grimm blood that no one decided to tell him or didn't notice. "Great, this was my favorite shirt too." It was a pain in the ass to removes human blood from clothes grimm was worse since it basically dyes the clothes red." I mean I'm ok with the whole fire thing but the club was kick ass until we found those cuties unconscious for some reason."

"True. That tonight was could have been more memorable if it didn't end with a fire and a fight. At least we have proof of the grimm we fought." Ren was removing StormFlowers from his sleeves and placing them under his pillow in case he needed them in the night." So Jaune what do you think happened to everyone."

"What do you mean?" Jaune listens and hears nothing from team RWBY's dorm and hears nothing as well. "They probably went out like us but without the fighting and fire." Jaune removed his sword from his side and placing it in the corner where he usually placed it.

Ren thinks the comment over. He knew that Yang was notorious for causing fire by accident with her aura and with Nora. Ren knows that she would cause trouble even if she didn't mean too. The last time she went out with Ruby and everyone else they got ambushed by Ursa and rode one to school. Professor Port was impressed with that though everyone else though she was insane. "You're probably right." Ren doubted his own words but since Pyrrha with her she might not get into as much as trouble now that she knows what Nora might do.

* * *

Speaking of.

* * *

The group of drunken huntresses in training had gotten just disembarked the final dust jet for the night as they staggered towards the school. Pyrrha had been tripping a bit more than the other because of the weight of her breastplate and her off balance. Everyone including Pyrrha kept find this hysterical each times she fell.

"What happened, Pyrrha? I thought you were the four-time mistral champion. I guess a little poison and drinks can go a long way." Yang teased Pyrrha as she was walking towards Beacon.

"Hey Yang, watch out." Ruby tries to warn her sister in time to warn her about the rubber ball in her path. Unfortunately that the warning he come too late as Yang lost her footing as she stepped on the rubber ball. Yang fell forwards as everyone else just watched her fall as if she was in slow motion.

"Oww. I fell on my boobs." Yang whined as she sat on the ground looking at the scrap she got from falling. If she wasn't drunk and poisoned she'd be pissed at what happened next.

Pyrrha and Weiss busted out laugh as Ruby went to help her sister and Blake was trying to Nora from wandering off when she saw a firefly in the distance." Hahaha! I guess I was right to think those would work as airbags in the right situation." Weiss leaning on Pyrrha as she laughs her heart out at Yang while, Ruby glares at her for making fun of her sister." Too bad; Yang. I guess this plate does more than weigh me down." Pyrrha grinned as she spoke while trying to keep Weiss from falling down onto the floor.

"Come on." Ruby helped her sister get off the ground. They continued to head towards Beacon hoping to avoid Ozpin or Dust forbid Ms. Goodwitch. Ozpin might give them a warning, would probably suspend in an instant. So as long they could Blake could keep Nora quiet they should be able to get back to their dorms. It would be best try to act as sober as possible until they get to their dorms. That would be hard as long as their breath smelled like alcohol and they were stumbling.

"Ok, we're almost there we just got to make it inside and no one has to know what happened. " Blake as she tried to stay on balance while leading the group. In that moment the door in the entrance had flown open and a tall figure had appeared in front of them. It was Professor Oobleck.

"Hello, Blake, Ruby, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss and night you Ms. Goodwitch. Oobleck greets everyone. Everyone turns are their hearts jumping out of their chest minds racing with excuses hoping that she would believe them. Then they saw nothing. Ms. Goodwitch was nowhere to be found and the only sound was Oobleck snickering behind them." Sorry ladies but, I love doing to students that have been drinking. Oh, and don't worry I won't tell anyone as long you get Professor Peach a gift tomorrow everyone gets her a gag gift like a peach. She actually hates peaches despite her name." Oobleck explained while the girls had started to calm as he gave them a second chance.

"Oh, my I forgot. I was running late for her party. Gotta go." Oobleck says before racing off to Vale. The party was at the club the girls and guys had just come from. By the time he had gotten to the Club Junior was there giving orders to Melina and Miltiades. They would usually argue but with six hunter and Huntress there this would not be the best time to argue.

"Ok let's hurry before someone else finds us." Blake goes to the door and opens it and holds it for the others. Nora runs in first thinking it's a game while everyone just walks in quietly so that no one hears them walk in. They make it to their respective dorms.

"Ok Nora remember, we can tell them what we actually did. If Ren or Jaune asks we went out to see a couple of movies and it was Ruby's idea." Pyrrha reminds Nora; because she would tell Ren everything about tonight.

"Ok." Nora as she opens the door only to squeal seconds after. For the first time since Pyrrha saw Nora speechless. All Nora could as she saw what was happening in their room. Jaune was on top of Ren topless. No one moved like one tiny movement would cause the equilibrium they had right now would be shattered. Nora and Pyrrha had no idea how to process this.

"It has to be the poison, right?" Pyrrha mind echoed. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing even if Nora was the person to point out what was happening in the room. "This is just some insane dream that was a result of poison, alcohol and teenage hormones." Pyrrha giving herself reasons why this had to be fake and bit her lip hoping the pain would wake her up. It didn't it was all real. The only rational reason was that Ren and Jaune were gay." Was this why they went out on Guys night! Did they just want to get away from us? I mean it have been ok if they told us. Oh, Dust what about Nora she just lost her first possible love." Pyrrha just stand there just asking herself hoping someone would say something.

* * *

Two minutes before.

* * *

"So should we wait for them or just fall asleep." Jaune as he exits the shower with only his pants on after he forgot to grab a shirt.

"No, we had a tough day it would be a waste to wait for them." Ren as he goes through his drawers to find his clothes. "Damn it Nora." Ren found the she had hid her candy I his drawers again. Ever since she was a kid and her brother stole her candy she started to hide them in his drawer because he was an only child.

"What haa-AAh!" Jaune fell over because of his misplaced shoe. By the time Ren saw what had happened and decided to react it was too late. Jaune had fallen to Ren and at that moment the door opened.

After moments over silence Jaune chose that as leader it would be best he should speak. Even before he could muster a syllable Nora rushed them and pushed Jaune off him and get on him herself." I don't care of you gay or not Ren; I'll love you no matter what." Nora leaned in for a kiss. She had wanted to do this ever since they were young but didn't know how to show it but this time was different; she felt confident enough to tell him her feelings.

Ren just lied on the floor. Ren never knew that Nora had feelings for him. He was the closest person to her and he didn't notice as if he was blind. So as atonement he didn't stop her. He laid there as if he was in shock and let her kiss him. He thought it was selfish at first. Then I got a little heated at Ren decided to get up and lift Nora and take her to his bed on the bottom. That continued before they had to separate for air.

"Damn lungs." Nora pouted as she looks at Ren in his eyes before kissing him again.

"Well, when in Rome." Pyrrha thought before going after Jaune while he was still on the ground just watching the event unfold before him. "If this is a dream I'm going to make it one to remember." Pyrrha decided as she took his arm and lead him to her bed." I always wanted to do this."

"Do what?" Jaune asked just before he got his answer. Pyrrha was kissing him. This was the craziest night of his life so far all it was missing was four Ursa bear singing country and it would be officially be the craziest night ever. None of those showed up but who cares he was too bust focusing on the lips of the person kissing him. It was total for everyone in that dorm for a couple of minutes until both Nora and Pyrrha fell asleep during their respective make out sessions. After that Jaune got a shirt on while Ren carried Nora to her bed so she could sleep.

* * *

Team RWBY

* * *

"I'm exhausted I'm going to sleep. Night, Ren." Jaune collapsed onto his bed.

"Night, Jaune." Ren goes to his bed as well after he takes his shower.

"Why did we even follow them if all we did was start a fight and burn down a part of the forest?" Weiss as she changes in her snow white nightgown. She hated the fact that she lost an entire night of studying on a test Monday for chasing around some dolt and his friend because their teammates what a night." I supposed it was for a good cause. They might become closer because of this." She thought as lies in her bed hoping that the poison doesn't have a hangover effect.

"At least we didn't get caught." Blake as she tries to find her nightgown as well." We're lucky it was Oobleck; I think if was anyone else we might have had trouble. Oh, tomorrow we have to get Professor Peach a gift. I think we should get her a necklace or something."

"Blake's right we have to keep our promise to Professor Oobleck for not getting us in trouble." Ruby just before she falls asleep in her bunk above Weiss.

"Fine. At least we had a little fun in for tonight. Hopefully the hangover tomorrow won't screw with us during class." Yang states while lying in her bunk thinking of how bad the hangover could be since she it was the first time she drank stronger that rum.

"Good Night." Weiss puts plainly just wanting to get to sleep before class tomorrow.

"Night." Blake goes to bed as well. Hoping that tomorrows classes aren't too loud.

"Well might as well go to sleep too." Yang thinks to herself before falling asleep.

That morning everyone had a hangover. Ren and Jaune barely felt the effects only having minor headache. While Pyrrha, Nora and all of team RWBY were massive. Their heads felt like Professor Port decided to use Blunderbuss to split open their heads. The sound of walking alone gave them horrible migraines. Then everyone scrolls went off. Everyone's head might as well be in a huge bell their ears were ringing after that.

Classes are cancelled for today due to a mysterious illness that has befallen the teachers. Classes will resume tomorrow. If anyone is found breaking the rules while classes are out they will have to deal with Ms. Goodwitch personally. I advise everyone not to try her patience at this moment.

Ozpin.

"Great." Everyone one thought just before they went back to bed to sleep, while Ren and Jaune got ready to go to town and get supplies." Ren after we get back should we tell them that we know that they were following us since the forest." Jaune asks remembering about last night and how Pyrrha and Nora had confessed to them.

"Maybe, when they are not having the worst hangover of their lives we will." Ren has a small grin as he leaves the room. Jaune looks at Nora and Pyrrha and smiles." I have the best teammates and maybe the best girlfriend." Jaune leaves the room and forget they have a hangover so he closes the door too loudly. He hears the grown and a threat from Nora. He decides to get a little sprint in while Ren laughed lowly so they didn't hear it." Guys night was the best night ever." Ren though as he began to follow Jaune to the Dust ship.

* * *

The finale. Please reivew good or bad.

Go read the daily life of Professor Oobleck from A0D for helping me.

I might write what happened with Ozpin and Glynda. If you read the story you'll know what im talking about.

Also im going to write more on the great easter hunt later if I can. Now on to Accidents


End file.
